Feel Better, My Little Buddy
by xXFantasyVSRealityxX
Summary: Owen is bored and goes to Noah's house to "play". But when he finds his little buddy sick and alone, he takes up the job of nursing him back to health. Much to Noah's annoyance. . . NO SLASH JUST FRIENDSHIP! I rated it K because I don't know how well Noah will contain his language in later chapters. I might lower it down after it's complete.
1. Cheerful VS Cynical

**AN: I don't know why, but I really wanted to write this! I've been re-watching World Tour and I realized just how much I loved Noah's character. Then later on, I realized I loved the interaction between him and Owen. I would like to add that for some reason my computer doesn't like my spell check and got rid of it because it hates me, so if you see any spelling errors, kindly let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. ****J But most of them should be caught by the Doc. Manager. Disclaimer: If I owned the series, I would have better things to do than to read, write and listen to YouTube all day. . .**

Owen sat in his living room with a sigh. He looked down at the ground with a frown on his usually cheerful face.

"What's the matter, Son?" His dad asked putting a hand on his son's large back.

"There's nothing to do," he complained. "I'm so used to all of my free time being wasted at Total Drama and then spending the rest of my time at school! This is the first weekend I've had and it's pretty dull."

"Why don't you hang out with one of your little friends?" His mom asked from the kitchen. Her voice was barely heard over the sizzling of the grill.

"Well, most of them are hanging out with their old friends from before Total Drama. I guess I'm the only one who never really had friends before the show. Well except Noah, but I can't seem to get a hold of him. I've been trying to call ever since I woke up."

"Maybe he doesn't have his phone on him," his dad pointed out.

"He doesn't live far from here," his mom added. "Why don't you run over and see if you and your little friend can play."

Owen smiled. "Yeah, alright! That's a great idea! Whoo!" He headed for the door.

"Don't you want to eat lunch first?" His mom asked.

Owen hesitated. "Nah, my little buddy is more important!" He left the house cheering.

* * *

Owen arrived at Noah's house a little while later. The first thing he noticed was that there was no car in the driveway. _I hope he's home! _He knocked. No answer. Disappointment crashed down on the usually happy teen. "Little buddy are you home?" He knocked again, not really wanting to believe that Noah wasn't around to hang out. He was about to turn around when he heard Noah's voice.

"Ugh! Come in!" Owen smiled widely, and quickly opened the door. He looked around and saw Noah laying down on the couch, a thin blanket over him. He saw Owen and rolled his eyes and groaned. "Owen?"

"Who else do you know that calls you 'Little Buddy'?"

"Must of missed that part. I just woke up to furious knocking. I thought maybe I got lucky and the police was here to arrest my mom."

"You just woke up?!" Owen exclaimed. "It's 12:30 in the afternoon!" He walked further into the house and stood by Noah.

"Am I not allowed to sleep in on a Saturday?" He asked sitting up.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Owen asked.

"Why are you asking a whole bunch of random, pointless questions?" Owen just stared at him, and Noah sighed. "I was in my bed, I woke up, came down here, and fell asleep on the couch. Was that answer satisfying eno-" he stopped and began to cough harshly, causing his sore throat and aching head to throb.

"Noah!" Owen gasped. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm perfectly healthy," Noah said sarcastically with an eye roll. He laid back down and closed his eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" Owen asked worriedly.

"You leaving wouldn't totally suck."

"Oh. . ." Owen said, the words really hurting his feelings. "Well uh. . . Feel better little buddy. . ." He headed for the door, but Noah stopped him.

"Owen, wait!" The cynical teen said. He sat up again. "I'm sorry. You can stay if you really want to, but I don't know if I'll be much company. I also don't want to get you-"

"Oh, little buddy you're the greatest!" Owen cheered happily. He ran over and hugged Noah tightly.

"Sick," Noah finished his sentence, not that it really mattered now.

Owen let go and laughed. "Sorry. I'm terrible with personal space."

"Really? I had no idea. . ." He laid down again.

"Do you want to go to your room? I can carry you."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"No you're not sure?"

"I don't need to go to my room, Owen." Noah said as calmly as he could. "Besides the living room is closer to the bathroom in case I need to make a third trip."

"Where's your mom at? She should be taking care of you! Is she at work?" Owen asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine, big guy," Noah said with a sigh.

"Oh. . ." Owen said quietly suddenly feeling sad. He then brightened. "I could take care of you!"

"The very idea of that just makes me ecstatic," Noah said, sounding bored and tired.

"It'll be fun!" Owen said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, a real blast," Noah sighed.

"You're sweating a lot."

"That's nice."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Probably."

"Do you have thermometer?"

"Probably."

"Should your temperature be checked?"

"Probably."

Owen sighed at his Noah's bored attitude. "Would you let me check it?"

"Probably not," the sarcastic teen said, rolling over away from Owen.

"Noah!" Owen complained. "But what if it's higher than it looks?"

"I doubt it."

"We'll never know until we check!" Owen pointed out.

Noah faced him again and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever! It's not like you would just let it go anyway!"

"Of course not! You're my little buddy!" Owen said, running into the bathroom to go get a thermometer.

"Stop calling me that!" Noah called after him. "I'm not _that _little."

"Are you kidding me? Your tiny!" Noah heard him rummaging around his bathroom until he cheered. "WHOO HOO!" Noah guessed that this meant he found it. Owen came out into the living room with the thermometer in his hand. "It's a new one too!"

"I'm so happy for it."

"Open up, little guy!" Owen said happily. Noah raised his eyebrows, but opened his mouth. "In fifteen seconds we'll know your temperature!" Noah wanted to say something back, but knew he probably wouldn't be understood with the thermometer in his mouth anyway. Owen took it out of his mouth when it beeped. He looked at it and gasped. "You're at 102 degrees! I told you it would be higher than you expected!"

"It's actually a lot lower. I feel like I'm on fire."

"Then why do you have a blanket?" Owen asked.

"Because when I don't, I feel like I'm back in the Yukon with Chris."

"Is there anything I can do?" Owen asked, feeling really sorry for his little buddy.

"You could go do something quietly while I sleep?" Noah suggested hopefully, feeling more and more tired as he listened to Owen's way too cheerful rambling. Owen looked like he was about to say something but his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Are you hungry, or are you about to pass gas?" Noah asked raising an eyebrow at Owen. "Please tell me it's the first one."

"I skipped lunch," Owen explained. "You wouldn't happen to have any extra food around, would ya?"

"Knock yourself out, big guy," Noah said, taking this opportunity to get some sleep.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat too?" Owen asked.

"The idea of eating makes me want to hurl all over again. So no, not really." Owen looked like he was ready to protest, but Noah's eyes were closed and he decided to let his little buddy get some rest as he headed into the kitchen to grab himself something to eat.

**AN: I am sorry if anything seems incomplete. When I upload it to the Doc Manager sometimes a few words get deleted every now and then. I usually find them all, but I do apologize if I missed one. :D This is my first TD fic, so I am excited to see how it turns out. Next chapter will be up soon, but probably not tomorrow. If you have any suggestions for me, please do let me know! I also am worried that I didn't get the characters down right. . . Hopefully I wasn't too far off? Please do let me know! Thanks! **


	2. A Distraction

**AN: So, here is the second chapter! Possibly the final one? I don't know, I will end it when I get tired and it's 12:22am right now so. . . We'll see how it goes! I STILL DON'T OWN IT!**

Owen finished eating in the kitchen a little while later. Luckily, he was able to restrain himself from eating everything in the kitchen. He didn't know how much Noah and his family would appreciate that.

"I knew skipping lunch was a bad idea," Owen whined to himself. But he was also glad that he came to Noah's in time to help him.

Speaking of Noah, Owen thought it would be a good idea to check on him. He snuck into the living room quietly, not wanting to risk waking him up if he was asleep. He peered over the back of the couch and felt a smile appear on his face when he saw that he was sleeping. _Awww!_

He left the area, planning to find something to do, when he heard a small noise come from the small teen. He walked over to the couch quietly again, and waited. Sure enough, the noise came again, only a little louder. He saw Noah curl up in a ball and let out a small whimper.

"Noah?" Owen asked gently.

Noah curled up tighter, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Hurts," Noah breathed out softly, causing Owen to become confused. Since when did Noah admit to anything like that?

"Are you okay?" Owen asked. Stupid question.

He expected a usual, sarcastic answer from Noah, but he became worried when Noah just shook his head.

Owen bit his lip. "Is there anything I can do?"

Noah shook his head again and let out a shaky breath.

"Maybe if you threw up you would feel better?" Owen suggested, not really knowing what to do during this kind of situation. All he had were his own memories of being sick, but everyone he had had, he had his parents alongside him, helping him through every step of it. This clearly wasn't going to be an option for Noah here.

"No!" Noah said a little too quickly. "I don' wanna'."

Owen looked at him in confusion, and a little bit of amusement. "Well no one ever really _wants _to, but sometimes you have to."

"I h-have E-emetophobia," Noah said quietly.

"Pardon?" Owen asked, not having the slightest clue what that was.

"I get scared when I vomit," he confessed softly. "I don't like doing it."

"There's really nothing to be scared of," Owen said, trying to comfort him. "It's not so bad."

Noah didn't say anything, but just looked away from Owen.

It was quiet for a while, Owen letting out small words of comfort every now-and-then, doing his best to keep Noah's mind busy. It was about 10 minutes later when Noah let out a small groan/whimper and pushed himself off the couch. Owen watched in surprise as Noah stumbled to the bathroom. Owen sat on the arm of the couch for a few seconds before his brain caught up with him and he followed Noah into the bathroom.

Noah was crouched in front of the toilet his head in his hands. He was rocking back and forth slowly and gently.

"Hey, buddy-" Owen stopped when Noah began to vomit into the toilet, shaking and sweating hard. He went over to Noah, and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when Noah didn't push him away. He wasn't exactly the touchy feely type.

Owen began to feel really bad about the whole situation. One thing his mom always did for him when he was sick was getting his mind off of it. So, Owen decided to strike up conversation.

"Do you remember when we first became friends?" Owen laughed. "It wasn't until World Tour. We were on the same team back in Wawanakwa, but we never really talked. You were the third camper voted off, and plus, I was kinda scared of you.

"You weren't in TDA so I didn't see you again until World Tour. We were on the same team again. It didn't bother me. I kind of wanted to get to know you. To be honest, you seemed kind of lonely to me.

"My first impression of you during that season wasn't that you were rude or sarcastic, but it was how hilarious you were. You always made me laugh. You're like the funniest guy I know-" he stopped for a moment when he heard Noah get sick again. He patted his best friend's shoulder and continued. "We started to become closer and closer with each episode. I remember the day you got eliminated, I made you laugh for the first time. Actually, it was one of the only times I had heard you laugh period, and it felt good to hear for once.

"I sort of became obsessed with making you laugh after that, but I could tell that I was just annoying you. After Al found out what you said about him, I knew that that was it. I knew that you were going to be out of the game.

"When you first told me that Al was slick, I didn't want to believe you since he seemed like such a great guy. He was one of the only people that actually treated me nicely. But then after you were eliminated, Duncan was trying to convince me to vote Al off. I didn't want to, but Duncan told me to think about what you would do, and that's all it took."

Owen heard the toilet flush and he looked at Noah. Noah was slowly and shakily getting off the floor, and headed toward the sink. He splashed his pale, sweaty face with water, but what Owen was really paying attention to was the smile that he could see on his buddy's face in the mirror. Noah turned around and leaned against the bathroom sink and looked Owen in the eyes. "Thanks," he said sincerely.

Owen felt his smile grow wider. "Oh, it was no problem!" he said honestly. "I've always kind of liked making people feel better. My mom used to do this-" he stopped when he realized what he was saying. "Oh, sorry."

Noah shrugged. "It's really not that big of a deal. I don't cringe every time someone brings up their parents. I've long faced the fact that my mom really will never be around. It stopped bothering me a long time ago." He looked down, as if he couldn't actually believe he was telling someone this.

"It helps to talk about it sometimes," Owen told him. Noah didn't answer, so Owen took this opportunity to change the subject. "Do you have any medicine in this house?" he asked. "Maybe you should take something to settle your stomach. I don't think I have anything else to talk about with you in case that happens again."

To Owen's surprise, Noah chuckled at this. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I haven't made you laugh since the nose shake incident." Noah laughed at this too, but it turned into a harsh cough. Owen quickly grabbed a small paper cup that was on the side of the sink, filled it with water, and handed it to Noah who shook his head.

"Just take a small sip," Owen pleaded. Noah cleared his throat and did what Owen asked.

"I made you laugh twice!" Owen said excitedly. "Even if it was a bad time to do it, I still did it!"

Noah shook his head and smiled. "You're almost as weird as your girlfriend." He straightened up, and started to slowly make his way back to the couch. Owen followed close behind in case he needed help.

Once Noah was back on the couch, Owen sat down in the chair across from it. "So do you have any medicine in here?"

"Does my mom seem like the type that keeps medicine laying around?" Noah asked. "Trust me, she doesn't plan that far ahead."

Owen frowned. "Well you should take something," he argued. He brightened. "My mom stocks up. I'll just run home."

"You do that," Noah said. He seemed to be back to his usual attitude which Owen guessed was a good thing.

"Will you be okay here alone?" Owen asked worriedly.

Noah closed his eyes. "I can guarantee that I won't be dropping dead anytime soon. Just go. I'll just sleep anyway."

Owen frowned. "If you're sure. . ."

"Positive."

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, BUDDY!" Owen announced loudly. "Just be careful!"

"Oh, I will."

**So I guess there will be another chapter. Probably just one more. I know Noah was a little different in this one, but that WAS intentional. He probably has to loosen up a little bit every now-and-then. Especially if he's sick. I actually got this idea yesterday because ironically, I got sick. So, all of what you just read was my imagination and me day dreaming of Total Drama while I am curled up in bed feeling sorry for myself. **


	3. 2 To take Care Of

**AN: So, someone asked me about Noah's siblings. They asked me where they were and why we haven't heard from them since he has eight. . . Eight?! I will be totally honest when I say that I had no idea he had eight siblings. I read a fic once where they said he had eight siblings but I personally don't remember him ever saying that. I believe you all, but I just had no idea. And even if I did know, for the purpose of the story, they probably would be in here anyway. So lets just say they're all older than him and are moved out? Maybe Noah is the youngest? I don't know, I am kind of winging it from here.**

**Thanks Irk Splee for the review that you left for chapter 1. Sorry I didn't mention you last chapter. Irk Splee has written some TD fics (mostly Mike and Zoey) and they're really good, so please go take a look!**

**Guest reviewer: I hope that my AN clears up why Noah's EIGHT siblings (still can't get over that) aren't in this! But thanks! I am glad you like the way I write the characters. That's always a huge issue with me.**

**Craneeum: I totally agree with you! People need to write about Noah and Owen more!**  
**  
Cra-Cat-Izz: Thanks so much! That is so sweet for you to say! I am glad you like the way I write the characters. And I hope you feel better!**

**On with it!**

Owen got home and frantically looked in his medicine cabinet. "Owen?" He heard his mom call him. "Hon, what are you doing?" She entered the bathroom looking highly confused.

"Mom, I need something for Noah," he explained quickly, not wanting to leave Noah alone too long.

"In the medicine cabinet?" she questioned.

"He's sick," he explained. He looked down. "And I don't know what to do."

His mom smiled and went over to her son. "This boy seems to mean a lot to you."

"He's my friend," Owen said matter-of-factly. Probably even my best friend. He's one of the only ones that didn't become friends with me just so they could use me."

His mom sighed. "You look like a lost puppy in here. Let me help you. What are his symptoms?"

Owen thought about it. "Well he's throwing up, that's for sure. Uh. . . He has been coughing, though it's not too bad. He has a fever-"

"Say no more," his mom stopped him. "I can help you gather all the things he will need."

Noah was laying on his couch when he heard scratching at the door. He was confused until he heard the familiar whimpering. Of course! He forgot all about Calleigh! **((Sorry if she has another official name that I don't know))** He slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door. He had let his Golden Lab out to play a little while ago, but she sometimes runs around outside for almost a full 24-hours.

Calleigh came into the house excitedly, but her tail drooped when she saw Noah. She whimpered and nuzzled Noah's hand with her wet nose. She always was protective over Noah, especially when he was sick.

Noah shut the door and turned to walk toward the couch, Calleigh being right behind him. He stopped suddenly when he began to feel dizzy. He went up to the wall and leaned against it, putting his head in his hands. He heard faint muffled noises coming from the house and he could vaguely hear his dog beside him whimpering. He closed his eyes, and fell to the floor.

((**I was thinking of leaving it off here, but there are definitely not enough words yet))**

Owen headed back to his Noah's house. He had taken a little bit longer than usual because he swung by the store to pick up some things his mom suggested for Noah. Most of it was food and drinks that he should be able to keep down.

Owen walked up to the house and was greeted by the sound of scratching on the door from the inside of the house and a lot of whimpering.

"Do you want outside, Calleigh?" Owen asked, shiffting the bags in his arms so he could open the door. He knew Calleigh was a huge whiner when it came to wanting in or out, and Noah was probably just sleeping. He opened the door, but Calleigh didn't run outside excitedly like she always did. She just looked up at Owen and barked and whined.

"What is it girl?" Owen asked her. Calleigh gently took Owen's shirt in her mouth, and began to pull, leading him the way. Calleigh was a smart dog. Probably because Noah was her owner. Owen set the grocery bags down carefully on the floor, and let himself be led by the golden lab.

Calleigh suddenly stopped and so did Owen. He looked past the dog and saw what she was making such a big deal over. Noah was sprawled out on the floor, completely out. He was sweating even more now, his dark hair was damp and stuck to his forehead. His tan skin was even more pale than earlier. The most color on his face were on his cheeks where they were flushed with fever. His breaths were faster than usual, but he was at least still breathing.

"Noah!" Owen seemed to unfreeze and ran over to the smaller teen. He got down on his knees. "Noah," he whispered. He gently shook the teen, but the only response he got was a small noise. But it at least _was _a response.

Owen had half a mind to take Noah to the hospital. It would be easy. All he would have to do is call his own mom and dad and tell them Noah needed a ride to the hospital. They would be more than happy to help. Owen's parents were nice too all of his friends, especially Noah because he has always been there for Owen when he was alone. But, no. A hospital was out of the question. Noah hated hospitals-he was terrified of them.

Owen gently scooped Noah into his arms. Was he going crazy, or was Noah a little lighter than usual? No, he hasn't been sick that long. Owen shrugged to himself and gently laid him back down on the couch. He pulled the thin blanket over him and went to retrive the bags.

Luckily his mom told him what to do, and the medicine bottles had instructions, because Owen had never done anything like this before. He never had to take care of someone who was sick, it was always the other way around.

Owen stopped when he remembered Noah talking about all of his allergies. Giving him medication without knowing what they were, would probably be a bad idea.

"Noah?" Owen asked softly, as he gently shook him. "Noah." The boy still didn't respond and Owen heard Calleigh whimper in the background. "Noah," Owen spoke a little more loudly. "NOAH!"

Noah jerked awake and sat up. He looked up at Owen, his tired brain clearly trying to process what was going on. He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers and sighed. "Owen?"

"Hey, dude," Owen greeted. "You passed out."

Noah's facial expression changed. He went from confused, to embarrassed and a little irriated. "Sorry," he mumbled out. "Calleigh wanted inside."

Owen was surprised. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. She's super annoying when she wants inside." Noah just nodded. "Are you okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I'm just barely keeping my eyes open right now," he admitted.

"I didn't want to have to wake you," Owen told him. "But you really need to take something and I don't know what you're allergic to. You told Chris in TDI that you had life-threatening allergies and I didn't know if any of these happened to be one of them."

Noah looked at Owen in surprise. "You thought about my allergies?" Owen nodded. "Wow, my own mother doesn't think about my allergies. Thanks."

"No problem!" Owen said happily. "I like to remember stuff about people! So are you?"

Noah still tired was confused. He yawned. "Am I what?"

"Allergic to any medicine?"

Noah thought about it and shook his head. "No, I really don't think so." He closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Owen ordered gently. He pulled out a pill bottle and handed him two pills. "These should help with your fever," he explained. He got up and quickly returned with a glass of water. He handed both the pills and glass to Noah, who quickly took the pills and took a small, hesitant sip of water. He closed his eyes again, waiting for another interuption but none came. He was out in a matter of seconds.

Owen watched Noah sleep. His mom told him that his biggest concern should be Noah's fever, so he figured every thing else could wait to be taken since Noah was so tired anyway. Calleigh came up to Owen and rubbed her wet nose against him. Owen let out a small laugh. Calleigh was the sweetest dog he knew. He could see why Noah loved her so much. She began to whine again.

"I know girl, but he'll be okay," he said softly. "We all get sick sometimes."

Calleigh continued to whine. "What is it?" Owen asked. She got up and began to walk and Owen followed her, knowing she was trying to show him something. She stopped at and empty food bowl.

"Oh! You want me to feed you?" Owen clarified. "Well why didn't you just say so?" If dogs could give dirty looks, Calleigh just gave Owen a big one. He laughed. "Alright, alright, where's your food?" She looked over at a pantry. Owen opened it, and sure enough there was a big bag of dog food.

"Score!" He said happily. "Thanks girl!" He poured her food and she happily ate.

"Looks like Noah isn't the only one I'm going to have to take care of," Owen said, watching Calleigh devour her food.

**So, what did you think? I know it's probably not as good as my other chapters, but I was kind of in a hurry to post this. I know everyone has been waiting for this for a long while. School starts in a few days so I am waiting for that to happen. I don't know how much I will be able to post after that.**

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY FMA FIC! I DO PLAN ON FINISHING IT! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN! Sorry about that! :P And as for my most popular story "Weakest Point", I really don't know about that one guys. I still have major writer's block on it. I don't know how Damon is going to get Stefan back from Klaus. Sorry!**


	4. Finally! A Good Night's Sleep!

**AN: I don't know how many chapters will be in this story. It kind of keeps getting extended. So school starts tomorrow for me which is bad news because it means I won't be able to stay up 'till three every morning writing a chapter. I'm so nervous about it (even though it's not even my first year of HS.)** **I WILL CONTINUE TO POST THOUGH! EVEN IF IT'S JUST NOT AS FREQUENT!**

**ONCE AGAIN! I DO APOLOGIZE FOR SPELLING ERRORS! SPELLING ISN'T MY STRONG SUIT AND APPARENTLY IT'S NOT MY COMPUTER'S EITHER! **

It started getting late when Noah woke up again, his stomach bothering him. He glanced over at Owen who was still there, watching him sleep.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" Noah asked. He hoped the question didn't seem rude.

"What?" Owen asked surprised, apparently not taking offense at all. "Why? What time is it?"

Noah checked his watch. "It's 8:30," he said. "I assumed you would be long gone by now."

"Are you kidding me?" Owen looked completely surprised. "I can't just leave you here alone. My mom said I can spend the night if I need to."

Noah looked surprised. "I didn't think you'd _want _to." He shrugged. "But it's your choice. I don't care. We have a guest bedroom upstairs. It's right next to mine."

Owen beamed. "That's awesome!" He got up from the chair. "I want you to take something." He went over to the bags he brought from his house and the store. He pulled out a pink bottle filled with pink goo. "This will hopefully make you stop getting sick."

Noah looked at it. "It looks like it would do the complete opposite. . ."

"Open up, little buddy!" Owen said as he poured it into a spoon, ignoring Noah's comment completely.

"Stop calling m-" Noah couldn't finish his sentence because a spoon was shoved into his mouth.

"Awww!" Owen beamed. "There you go, little buddy! You're so cute!" Noah looked up at Owen, with a terrified expression on his face. Owen started smiling, clearly a little embarrassed. "Well. . . You're all little and stuff. . ." He looked at Noah sheepishly as the smaller teen looked at him, looking irritated and disturbed. "Uh. . ." Owen looked away. "Things just got awkward."

"You're doing, not mine," Noah reminded him.

"I guess we're lucky to have Monday off due to teacher stuff," Owen said. Noah didn't answer, so Owen assumed he was tired. He started heading up to the guest bedroom then stopped. "You can't be all that comfortable on the couch, let me take you to your room."

Noah had to admit that his couch wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, and he didn't feel like he'd need to make another dash to the bathroom any time soon. "Yeah, okay."

Owen smiled and headed over to Noah who was slowly getting up. He tisked at sick teen and his failed attempt. He went over and scooped Noah up. "Don't worry buddy, I've go you!" Noah looked highly irritated, but didn't make any arguments. So the cynical teen meets defeat? Owen almost laughed at the moment.

Carrying Noah up the stairs was easy for the larger teen. But then again, Owen seemed to always pick Noah up, so he was probably just used to it. He entered Noah's bedroom smiling. He hadn't been in here for a while though, but it was familiar as soon as he saw it. Noah was a neat guy, so the room was completely spotless along with the rest of the house. He had a few posters here and there, most of them were quotes from authors. But Noah's favorite part of the bedroom was his book shelf in the corner of the room next to his bed. He loved it almost as much as his dog. Almost.

"There you are, buddy," Owen said gently laying Noah down on his bed. Noah still seemed a little irritable, but grateful nonetheless.

"If you need help or anything else in the middle of the night, just yell. I am a very light sleeper," Owen said.

Noah looked at him, with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah, because you totally didn't sleep through falling off a cliff into water at the awaka-thon and you totally didn't pass out on the toilet after biting into a toilet seat. . ."

Owen laughed sheepishly. "Well maybe not _that _light of a sleeper." Noah still looked at him. "Alright, alright. If you need anything, you'll probably have to come and get me."

Noah didn't say anything, but closed his eyes. Owen took that as his cue to leave. Before he left, he gently took Noah's shoes off of him. He then turned off the light and started to shut the door when Calleigh entered Noah's room. He stopped and watched as Calleigh jumped up on Noah's bed and curled close to him falling asleep too. He smiled, and then shut the door, leaving it open a crack in case Calleigh wanted out in the middle of the night.

Owen entered the room he was sleeping in, shutting the door shut completely. He kind of wished he had grabbed some things for an over-night stay, but he hadn't planned that far ahead. So, he just took off his own shoes and socks, plopped down on the bed fully dressed, and was instantly out for the night.

Owen was greeted by the bright sun shining through his bedroom window. Wait, this wasn't his bedroom-it was Noah's guest room. He had spent the night at Noah's house. He was always a little slow in the mornings. He rolled over in bed, and buried his face in the pillow. Noah! He should probably see how he is doing. Owen looked over at the clock and gasped. It was 11:23! He loved to sleep but this was late even for him. He must have been really tired last night.

He quickly got out of bed and headed towards Noah's room. He peeked through the door and was surprised to see Noah up out of bed putting his shoes on.

"Noah?" Owen greeted, stepping into the room.

Noah turned his head, and looked at Owen. "Finally up big guy? This is late even for you."

Owen shrugged. "I guess I was tired."

Noah looked at him. "That's probably my doing. I was the one that exhausted you yesterday. You didn't even give yourself a break."

Owen was about to respond when his stomach growled. He let out a little laugh. "Sorry, I skipped dinner yesterday. And it's also a little late in the day."

"You can make yourself breakfast. . .Or lunch I suppose it is now," Noah said. "That is if you didn't eat every thing yesterday when you made yourself lunch. I suppose I should be really honored that you've been choosing me over food."

Owen laughed. "You betcha! But you must be really hungry. You didn't eat _anything _yesterday."

Noah shrugged. "I'm kind of used to not eating anything after being on Total Drama. I mean seriously, did anyone eat Chef's food." Owen opened his mouth but Noah cut him off. "Don't answer that."

"Want me to make you something to eat?" Owen asked, once again not really paying attention to Noah's sarcastic or rude remarks. He was probably just used to it.

Noah shrugged again. "Um. . . I don't know." His stomach had settled a lot since yesterday, but it was empty and a little uneasy and he didn't necessarily want to throw up again, that was for sure.

"I can make you soup," Owen told him, seeing his hesitation. "I bought some yesterday."

"You didn't have to do that," Noah said.

"I don't really mind," Owen told him as if he did this kind of thing on a daily basis. Yet then again, he probably did.

Noah nodded. "Yeah okay, I could try it."

"If it starts to get to you, I could always cover it and save it for later."

Noah nodded again. "Um. . . Can you help me downstairs?" he asked quietly. He shouldn't feel embarrassed or ashamed, but he did. He wasn't used to needing help like this. He's been relying on himself ever since his last sibling moved out of the house.

"Of course!" Owen shouted as if it was no big deal. Noah found himself almost laughing at how excited this made his friend feel. He was definitely the type of person that enjoyed the little things in life, and honestly. . . Noah envied him for it.

**AN: Really surprised how fast I updated this time. I've been watching Revenge of the Island for the first time, and I'm really liking it. I really get inspired for stories watching the characters on it. After this story gets done, and I finally finish my FMA fic, I really want to write some more Total Drama fics, most of them being off of ROTI! I am also super excited for All Stars. I wonder how it will turn out!**

Thanks to all those who are staying loyal to this story!


End file.
